The Dragonborn Berserker
by Vedahzii
Summary: One shot: Saber faces the Berserker of the young Illyasviel von Einzbern. However something is not right with this Servant. R&R Vedahzii


Shirou, Saber, and Rin were leaving the church through a near by park. Rin was unsuccessful in convincing Shirou to stay out of the Holy Grail War, so she decided to escort him home and by tomorrow they well be enemies.

 _'Something not right_ ' Saber thought. It felt like the group was being watched. She turned to her master, Shirou, "Master, I believe we're being watched,"

Rin and Shirou both stopped, a sense of foreboding soon over came them. The two looked at each other, Rin putting her hand to her ear to contact Archer telepathically. Shirou looked around the surrounding area.

"Hello big brother, it's nice to finally meet you," a little girl with white hair, red eyes and wearing a purple jacket and hat. "and I'm here to kill you."

Saber immediately gets in front of Shirou, "Might I ask who you are to threatens my master's life," Saber stated to the young girl.

"Oh, where are my manners," she does a quick curtsy and replies, "I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, master of Berserker. let me introduce you to him, Berserker!"

A tall man appears behind Illya, wearing an iron horn helmet, a studded fur and leather armor, iron gauntlets and greaves. Bright red eyes can be seen in the slits of the helm. With deep guttural growl, Berserker lift he's weapon to his right shoulder, his weapon is a two-handed battleaxe with blades on both sides. It has a long handle, ending in a sharp point at the top. It has a mostly grayish tone. The axe also features a screaming Elf on the head. The two ears of the elf are small and pressed close to the face.

Shirou and Rin take a half step back, The enemy servant's aura alone was making them want to run. "Enough smalltalk. Kill them now Berserker!" At the heed of her command Berserker jumped into the air, racing down towards Shirou and the others. Out of nowhere arrows pelted and exploded on Berserker, sending him flying to a nearby hill. Rin and Shirou ran towards him get a better look. What they saw shocked them, Berserker was unharmed.

A sound came from the beast, the sound of an amused chuckle, "It's going to take more that to put me down Archer," slamming his axe hilt to the ground, he gets up and dust the dirt off himself. "Now where was I?" he looks around and spot Shirou, "Ah of course, killing you," and jumps to Shirou, breaking the very earth beneath them. Saber moves into action, blocking Berserker strikes with her invisible sword. Berserker smiled madly, "Oh this is gonna be fun."

The mad warrior swings again, but again it was blocked by Saber, but the force pushed her back a bit. Rin grab Shirou and retreats to a safe distance. Berserker and Saber continue clashing. Berserker manage to catch Saber's sword with the beard of the axe, pushing her sword down he swings for pommel strike. Saber manage to lean back enough to miss the pommel. Without missing a beat, Berserker let's go Saber's sword and take a swing at her head. She manages to bring her sword up in time to block the blow, but the force sent her flying.

Rin put a hand to her ear and call to Archer, "Archer fire support," not long after an arrow hit berserker to get his attention off Saber. The arrows exploded on impact but again berserker was unharmed.

Berserker looked where the arrows came from, "that archer is getting annoying, he's ruining my fun," more arrows soon fired at him. Taking a deep breath and shouted words that were foreign to everybody, " ** _Fus_** **_Ro_** **_Dah!_** " A thunderous clap followed as he spoke those words knocking every arrow away from him.

"What was that?" Rin questioned with fear. She knows of nobody to be able to down a barrage of arrows. "He literally shouted them out of the sky. What is he?"

Berserker smiled madly and released a loud chuckle, "Well my secrets out," he looked towards the sky, " Master permission to go all out!"

Illya's soon laugh, "of course, Dovahkiin, wouldn't want you to be bored now?"

A mad laugh erupted from berserker, and looked toward Saber, " ** _Wuld Nah Kest!_** " In an blink of an eye Berserker was 100 feet away from Saber, only to be seen 2 feet away away from Saber. She barely had enough time to roll away from the blow, Berserker's ax dug into the ground, sending a small explosion around the impact zone. he looked to where Saber had rolled to, just to his left, taking another deep breath. However, before he can release another shout, Saber launched a kick to his face making it turn to the side, stopping the shout. Berserker released a growl. Before Saber can pull her foot back he grab it, and threw her through several trees. Berserker got up and chased after her.

Rin and Shirou were speechless. A berserker class servant closing the distant faster than a Lancer. "How can we defeat something like that," Shirou asked, looking to Rin.

Rin's face was complete and utter fear. She had no idea to how to deal with someone like this. They found out his Noble Phantasm, able to literally shout magic that that can be God knows what. She looked to Shirou, "I... have no idea. I knew it was weird that berserker was talking, I just thought he had a low madness enchantment, that still might be true, but that doesn't explain his Noble Phantasm," she puts her hand to her ear again, "Archer any ideas?"

"He and Saber are in an area where I can't shoot for my current location I need to relocate, after that if Saber can pin him down for a few moments I could be able to take him out. Though, there is no guarantee," Archer told his master his strategy.

"Alright do that, we'll get a closer look." she took Shirou's hand, "Come on Saber is got to be hurt," and moved out

Saber moved from the tree she finally landed on, looking ahead she went through a dozen trees at least. The tree she landed on was badly damage practically not even standing anymore. As she moves she definitely know her ribs were smashed. Each step body protested with pain, she didn't know how long she could last in this fight. Berserker was too strong for her to fight alone. As she was walking she heard a twig snap, relying on her instincts she ducked. right where her head was berserker battle ax chop straight through the tree to her left.

Saber looked up seen berserker standing right behind the tree he had chop down, smiling madly, "I always knew where you were Fahdon," Saber hastily ran, she was in no condition to fight right now. "Run all you want Saber, I always find you."

Taking a quick breath Berserker whispered " ** _Laas Yah Nir!_** " A red aura of saber came into view. Smiling like the mad man he was, "and know exactly where you are," he quickly gave chase to Saber's current location.

Saber leaned heavily against a tree, she did a quick look around and saw that she was at a nearby graveyard. Her instincts yelled at her again and she dives to the ground. the battleax of Berserker slam through the tree she was leaning on. Quickly getting up she raised her sword in front of her, she may not be able to fight at 100 percent, but she's not going to die lying down. Looking at her opponents ax she see wind whirling around it. The beast swings his mighty ax faster than Saber was used to, barely being up her blade to block the blow.

Saber decided to change her tactics, and started using the many tombstones as a form of cover, blocking berserker vision for moments. Even getting a few blows herself, but none drew blood. ' _It's like I'm trying to pierce dragon's h_ _ide,_ ' she thought as every blow she landed none drew blood. she had a plan and got some distant between her and Berserker. "I must say, for a berserker you are quite rational," he said reading her blade at her side. She know she must use her Noble Phantom to defeat Berserker.

Berserker smiled wickedly, "Yes because I have a low rank madness enchantment," he chuckled and put his ax on his shoulder, "I didn't lose my mind in life, though I did fight like a berserker in every battle. I loved every aspect of battle, the thrill, the fear, the honor, all of it. I know you gonna release your Noble Phantasm it's clear that you need to use it to pierce my hide," the smile grew even bigger as he spoke. "So what you waiting for Saber? have at the!" Saber change as soon as he said those words. Berserker took a deep breath and shouted " _ **Tiid Klo Ul!**_ " time slowed down for Berserker, able to see her Noble Phantasm becoming visible. Just as it was about to make contact with him. He catches the blade with the top of his battleax and push upwards towards the sky, hot golden light released from Saber's Noble Phantasm, towards the star clearing the sky of clouds. Saber's eyes filled with shock, just as berserker's Slow Time shout ended he took a deep another deep breath, and shouted again " ** _Iiz Slen Nus!_** " cold breath escapes from the Berserker's maw. Saber moved just-in-time to avoid a direct hit, but her entire right side was frozen in ice. Her right arm and leg were frozen and she could not move them.

She looked up at Berserker with fear. She knew she might die right then and there. The smile on berserker's face was the only thing she could see. Berserker took in one last deep breath, and shouted " ** _FUS RO DAH!_** " As loud and powerful as he can. The sound was equivalent to 10 thunder strikes at close proximity and Saber went soaring through the air, going straight to a large tomb and landed near Shirou and Rin, who was just saw Berserker block Saber's Noble Phantasm.

Shirou ran to Saber, screaming her title. When he reached her, he was relieved to see her still breathing, barely but breathing nonetheless. He did a quick look at her, bleeding from the head, chest cavity crushed completely, right arm and leg completely frozen, if she wasn't for the fact that she was a Servant, she mostly likely died from all that.

"S-Shirou..." she weakly says, "I'm sorry... I... I failed you as your Servant," she starts getting into a coughing fit, coughing up blood

"Saber, don't talk. you gonna make it through this, please just stay awake and don't talk," Shirou told her. He was about to say more, but an explosion from behind interrupted him, on instinct he covered Saber with his body. looked to where the exposure was and saw Berserker in a ghostly form, surrounded by fire.

"Berserker! time to fall back," Illya commanded her servant. Berserker nodded, return to solid form and went to where his master was. "That was fun you guys. Hopefully we'll play again," a small giggle escaped from her as she hopped on berserker's back and left.

Archer spoke to Rin telepathically, "everything we threw at him he just brushed off. Only when I release to rank A Nobel Phantasm when he went to that ghost form. Saber couldn't land a blow on them, and deflected her Nobel Phantasm. This _thing_ is near unbeatable," Archer gave a brief pause, "Orders master?"

Rin put her hand to her ear, "head to our location, we're going to need Saber to defeat Berserker and we can't do that if she's dead," she walked down to where Saber and Shirou were. She hastily spoke, "h-how is she?"

Shirou looked at Rin, then back to Saber, "she's in critical condition, I'm surprised she's alive at all," looking around he found two large stick about Saber's height, "we need to make a stretcher, I can't carry her in that condition, it will make her condition worse," he looked to Rin, "if you can find the raincoat she discarded we can use that as the stretcher bed."

Rin nodded and walk battle first began, about five minutes later she came back with a tattered rain jacket, maybe dirty and have some holes, but it will hold Saber's bodyweight. To conserve Mana Saber unconsciously released her armor and sword. She was now wearing a blue and white dress.

Archer soon join them, Rin administered some healing to Saber to allow her to be moved to the stretcher. Archer took one end of stretcher and Shirou took the other and made a along way back to Shirou's home.

AN: Grammar update 8/18/17


End file.
